The attack of Glacier
by teh crimm reaper
Summary: The last brother of the Frieza family appears. Goku and a new saiyan must stop him.
1. Default Chapter

Ok I've improved this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!, THX!  
  
Prologue  
  
The ground of planet New Namek shook lightly. The trees dropped their blue leaves on the ground. Nameks looking in the sky dropped their garden equipment and stared up into the clear blue sky at a ship as it streaked across the sky going faster then the speed of sound.  
  
The spacecraft flew from the sky, flame beating its hull as it hurtled toward the ground. The ship seemed to slow it's descent slightly a few seconds before it hit the brown earth, though it had obviously it had not slowed enough, for it hit with full force sending noise loud beyond reason to hit the Namek's ears.  
  
Cringing from the sound the Nameks looked at where the ship had hit. Cautiously the men began crowded around the crater the craft had made, keeping the women and children back.  
  
The ship was of odd design; it was round everywhere but at the end was square and had two large engines. It wasn't very big some of the Nameks noted, just enough for one person about Namek size. Though the crater was certainly large enough for several hundred Nameks to fit in.  
  
Some Nameks began charging blasts of ki energy to ready themselves in case what the thing in the ship turned out to be hostile. They had been attacked enough to know that anything was possible, and this time Goku son of Bardock would not be here to save them.  
  
The front of ship rolled to face the "front" of the ship up. The sides of it seemed to grow a line. It started at the bottom and crept its way up to the top. The line turned from dark black to an incredibly bright yellow. The "door" opened with a "hiss" and a figure emerged. It stayed in the shadow of the ship's walls for a second, but then it walked without hesitation out into the sunlight.  
  
One of the younger Nameks, gasped, "Freiza!"  
  
The figure looked up and grinned as all of the Namek's blasts suddenly rained down upon him.  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging but the next chapter is up. Hope you like it! -Rowol 


	2. Chapter 1: Lone warrior

Ok this is my first fan fic so give me so cut me a little slack. If you like it, Great! review me, but if you don't then tell me what I need to change and I'll actually take it into consideration. Though just know that we cover a lot of information in this chapter. Hope you find it interesting.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The lone warrior  
  
A single saiyan space pod cut quickly and quietly through the empty blackness of space, occasionally shifting position to resist the effects of the star's gravitational pull. It's outer exterior showed signs of wear and its hull was battered to the point where it was surprising that it stayed together.  
  
In side the capsule was one saiyan warrior. His shortly cropped dark black hair (which is very normal with saiyans) stuck in strange places as if he hadn't showered in a very long time. His body was heavily muscled and looked as though it wanted to burst from sitting in the capsule for so long.  
  
His name was Rowol. It wasn't a common name among saiyans, but that normally didn't matter. Saiyans don't care what your name is as long as you can fight, and fight well. Though for Rowol could indeed fight well, he was the top of his training class aboard the saiyan star fleet he was born on.  
  
Rowol closed his eyes. The star fleet had been completely destroyed about a week ago. He shuddered just to think about it.  
  
Saiyan star fleets were sent on long missions that a normal five-man squad wouldn't take. The star fleets would go maybe one hundred to two hundred light-years farther than a normal man squad.  
  
Rowol's fleet had been going for a star system called the Tetrahami system. Though about halfway to the star system they had received the awful news that planet Vegittasi had been betrayed and destroyed by Freiza. The destruction of their home planet had turned their lives around. They now traded instead of stole and would even sometimes, negotiate instead of fight star battles.  
  
When they were attacked they had been flying to land on a planet called Camenari the captain and his counselors were hoping to trade for some supplies with the people there.  
  
But, they were the descendants of a people that the saiyans had nearly destroyed when they were under the direction of Freiza. When they had arrived at the planet a giant fleet of battle ships came around the back of the planet. It had taken only minutes for the entire fleet to be destroyed.  
  
After the decimation of half their fleet all the saiyans remaining had taken capsules and had tried to escape. They were all destroyed except one. Yes Rowol had been very very lucky. Or was it fate? He could only sit and wonder.  
  
But, he had no time to wonder, he was on his own. He very young by saiyan standards, his mid to late teens, though the saiyans never usually took count. Age wasn't important. If you got to old to fight then you weren't useful for missions and would usually stay in a housing development. He hadn't even been born when the planet was destroyed but about fifteen years afterward.  
  
He though about what planet Vegittasi had been like. His mom had always said.....  
  
"Mom! Mom, what am I going to do? How am I going to live with out you? What will I do?" He thought desperately, interrupting his thoughts of his home world, as if trying to call out for a response. He was one of the few saiyans whose mother was a true mother to him.  
  
He remembered vividly how he had, watched the way her pod had been destroyed. Just blown to bits as if he were shooting a rock with a ki blast. He hadn't cried, for saiyans DONT cry, but he had mourned quietly for days.  
  
He opened his eyes. As much as he wanted to he was not going to take the time to mourn. He had work to do. He opened his computer console, and began running scans of planets that he could stop on. He was young, and couldn't live in space alone for long. He would stop a while; rest and resupply maybe even fix up his ship.  
  
The computer bleeped softly. A short list in alphabetical order came up, and Rowol scanned it quickly. He decided that he should go through the whole list in order. That meant that the first planet he would visit would be a planet called, Agremona. So he set coordinates into his computer for the planet, the ship shifted position and Rowol increased the engine speed.  
  
He settled back, the journey would probably take about five to six days so he got comfortable to sleep for most of the trip. He looked at the name of the planet one last time and, went to sleep quickly before the computer had completely shut down.......................  
  
Ok we got through a lot of information. Sorry if it was little confusing. Chapter 2 will definitely be up by Thursday at the most. Review me if you like it! thx. 


	3. Chapter 2: Information

I know its up late but, I got several severe. Ill try harder in the future. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If not please review me with any way I might change it. I would also just like to note that I have changed the end of Chapter 1 (The Lone warrior), please read it first, Thx!  
  
Chapter 2: The disease.  
  
The Sky Palace/Lookout shook heavily underneath the feet of Dende Guardian of the Earth. A large crack ran like a river from one side of the room to the other. The walls shook and crumbled as if there was a giant earthquake.  
  
Dende looked from the floor to the walls then up at his advisor Mr. Popo with a look of concern on his green face, "Should we stop them?'  
  
Mr. Popo looked at the young Namek with a slight grim smile on his face, "Yes. That would be the best thing to do considering the fact that if we don't the whole lookout will come down upon our heads."  
  
So Dende started quickly off toward the door that led across the dimensional gate to the newly restored Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The door had been destroyed by Piccolo during the fight against Majin Buu a year and a half ago. Though with the help of the dragon balls they had been able to restore the Lookout and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The newly restored chamber had been upgraded and was now able to take fighters in more than twice.  
  
But before Dende could actually reach the door the noise of the fight stopped. He paused not sure of whether the fight had actually stop or it was just a pause. Suddenly the door opened on it's own and out walked two men.  
  
The first was named Vegetta the saiyan prince, his short body very muscled and his hair was set straight back in Super Saiyan form.  
  
The second man was named Goku, the son of Bardock he was taller than Vegetta and had a very muscular body with hair bright gold which was also in super saiyan form.  
  
Goku saw Dende and grinned, "Hello Dende! Did you hear us? Pretty loud huh?"  
  
Vegetta snarled "Kakarot! A warrior's strength is not measured by the volume of his abilities! You act like a immature teenager!"  
  
Goku looked at Vegetta and said, "Aw come on Vegetta, you're just a sore loser!"  
  
Vegetta grimaced, "Some day Kakarot, some day very, very soon I will defeat you. I get stronger with every passing day. You won't have much of a advantage for long. We have just trained for a whole year. I am much stronger then before!"  
  
Goku opened his mouth to respond but Dende cut him off, "This must end. You have thoroughly wrecked the top of the Lookout. Look at this mess! If you want to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber you have to be more careful! This is the only Lookout we have. Now before you leave you will help fix this place up." As he spoke Dende raised his hands and gestured at all of the damage.  
  
So Goku and Vegetta set to work putting walls back up and fusing crumbled walls back together with low powered ki blasts. It took several hours of work but it was looking good as new when they finished. The sun was setting and Vegetta took off saying it was late and Bulma would worry about him.  
  
Goku decided he had better leave to so after a quick goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo he flew of into the rapidly increasing dark sky. As he flew he could think of nothing else but getting home eating the large meal that Chichi had undoubtedly made for him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dende sat and stared at where Goku had left. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there but he could tell Mr. Popo was worried about him. He could sense that much worry from several thousand miles away.  
  
After a few minutes Mr. Popo slowly approached Dende obviously not wanting to surprise him. Dende couldn't help but smile slightly. Nobody knew how much his power had grown since the attack of Majin Buu on the planet. Nobody realized how much he could have grown in just a year and a half.  
  
Mr. Popo's shadow fell across Dende as he came up from behind.  
  
"Dende?" came Mr. Popo's concerned voice.  
  
Dende sighed he was also sick of everybody acting as if he were helpless, as if he had no power to defend himself.  
  
"Yes Mr. Popo?" came his answer.  
  
"Sir I'm sorry to bother you but, you have been at that ledge for several hours," Mr. Popo said.  
  
Dende looked around quickly, "How long?"  
  
"Ten hours sir, nights almost over," Mr. Popo said/  
  
"Ten hours!" Dende was shocked that he had not realized what time it was. He was an excellent timekeeper and this should not have been a problem for him.  
  
"Sir you did not know?" Asked Mr. Popo obviously surprised just as much as Dende.  
  
"No I-I don't know, I can't think straight" stuttered Dende.  
  
"Sir do you require rest? Or maybe something to eat? You missed dinner," said Mr. Popo.  
  
Dende grimaced, "No Mr. Popo, I'm afraid not. The problem is not because of fatigue or malnutrition. I believe it is a warning."  
  
Mr. Popo's eyes widened, "From New Namek?"  
  
Dende nodded with a flash of fear in his eyes, "Yes, yes from New Namek, I wasn't sure before so I didn't say anything. I didn't want Goku running of to New Namek and finding out there is nothing there. Though now there is no doubt there is a new threat, and I'm afraid I must ask the help of Goku-"  
  
* * *  
  
Goku woke up to find Chichi out of bed. Sniffing the air, he could smell the delicious aromas of eggs and bacons. He got out of bed, changed from his pajamas into his orange fighting garb and went down to eat his breakfast.  
  
When he reached the table Goku saw the enormous breakfast Chichi had made him. There were mountains of toast, bowls of porridge, plates of eggs and mounds of bacon. Goku sat down and began to eat.  
  
He was about halfway through all the food when Chichi walked in.  
  
"Good morning Goku!" she said cheerfully putting more eggs on the stove.  
  
"Goold mourning Chch!" said Goku thorough a mouth full of porridge.  
  
Chichi decided not to say anything else so Goku could eat. They could talk all they wanted as long as Goku was full which wasn't an easy thing. So to ensure that this happened she went to the stove and continued to cook.  
  
Goku continued to eat through all the food on the table until he got to his last piece of toast. He was about to pop this crunchy morsel into his mouth when Dende's voice came into Joke's head.  
  
"Goku! Goku! Answer me!" came Dende's frantic voice.  
  
"Dende?" Goku answered back using his ki power to push his thoughts to Dende.  
  
"Goku I need you to meet me at the Lookout as soon as possible." Came Dende's hurried response.  
  
"Dende? Dende? Ah it's no good he's broken the connection, but I better leave as soon as possible which is now!" Goku thought as he popped the last piece of toast into his mouth.  
  
Feeling only slightly full Goku looked outside to see that it had begun to rain. It was usually around this time of the season, but in this case Goku couldn't help but feel annoyed at it's timing.  
  
"Chichi I have to go," Goku said standing up still looking outside.  
  
"But- Goku! You haven't finished breakfast; you can't just leave without finishing your meal! It's the most important meal of the day!" Chichi said concernedly.  
  
"It's ok I'm very full (which naturally wasn't true but, Goku decided he had to leave soon) give Gohan and Goten a hug for me ok?" Goku said looking at Chichi.  
  
Chichi nodded, "How long will you be gone?"  
  
Goku shrugged and gave her a hug and a quick kiss, "I don't know but if I'm not back for a while don't worry, I have a strange feeling that Ill be going somewhere far......."  
  
* * * *  
  
Dende paced up and down the top floor of the lookout waiting for Goku to instantly transmission himself to the place he usually transported himself. It had seemed like hours from the time Dende had called Goku through his mental telepathy.  
  
Dende felt a rush of energy as Goku suddenly appeared. It was like hearing a waterfall in the distance then suddenly being right it's edge.  
  
Dende rushed up to Goku quickly threw his arms around him, "Goku! I'm glad your hear!"  
  
Goku returned the hug because he could tell something was very wrong, for Nameks never express their feelings unless something really bad has happened.  
  
"Dende what's wrong?" asked Goku.  
  
Stepped back from Goku and looked up at Goku, "My people are in trouble! Maybe you should sit down, I'll explain the whole thing..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku sat back confused, "Ok Dende why am I here? What's going on?"  
  
Dende looked at him, "Well I'm not sure how to start, but I think I will begin to tell you that I am ill. Don't worry about me now I'm fine for the present. Though to explain why I am so ill I will have to tell you a legend of great importance."  
  
"Way back a long time ago when the dragon balls were first created, there was a Namek who called himself, Chello. He was a great Namek strong, wise, and kind. This kindness however is what caused the dragon ball on Namek to require a password. For he believed that the dragon balls were a gift that should be shared with everybody. So he invited many different races to come and use the dragon balls.  
  
"Several Nameks strongly disagreed with this idea they believed that nobody could control what other people wished for."  
  
"But he did have his supporters mind you, they believed it could stop many universal problems. Though this idea did work for a long time, worlds were able to stop poverty, hunger, and war with a single sentence."  
  
"But, (Dende sighed) but there was a single race that lived far from planet Namek that heard of the dragon balls. This race was of pure evil, the Saiyans of their time, Oh no offense," said Dende looking at Goku.  
  
"None taken," said Goku with a smile.  
  
"Well anyway, they heard of the dragon balls and headed for planet Namek. It took many years for them to reach their destination, but they arrived and used their evil ki power to make themselves look deprived and forlorn. Chello instantly believed their story and brought the dragon balls to them."  
  
"The race, I don't know their name; nobody knows who they were, took hold of the dragon balls and wished great power among them to be able to create disease and spread it among the people of Namek. They planned to take the dragon balls with them and use them on their home world. But they did not know that they would instantly spread themselves around the word after they were done being used. When they were thrown around the world the race grew angry and used their new power to throw disease around the planet."  
  
"The race didn't realize that they had not asked for immunity to their power so in the act of doing this they also got infected and died many months. The Nameks however were much more resilient to the viruses then that race was. They lasted longer so they could wait the year it took for the dragon balls recharge. When they were ready, Chello took it upon himself to find these dragon balls all by himself, he died from the diseases he had after he had six of them. One Namek, found the last of them, named Nail. I believe you know Nail he fused with Piccolo." Dende said.  
  
"Well when the dragon balls were all found and the dragon was summoned they asked to be cured from the disease and for their people to live again. Well all the viruses were cured except one. When in great turmoil Nameks begin to lose their abilities. I'm sure Piccolo is starting to feel the effects too."  
  
Dende sighed deeply again, "Goku my people are in trouble. It is apparent now. I had suspicions before but now there is no doubt about it, and there is nothing I can do in my present condition. Please help them! This is all I ask."  
  
Goku stood up and nodded, "Dende I will help you. I will go now. Tell Vegetta to bring the rest of the Z fighters in another capsule. I'm going to leave now. Ill see what I can do by myself."  
  
Dende smiled "Bless you Goku. Please help them!"  
  
Mr. Popo walked up behind Dende, "He must rest now, lets go Dende."  
  
Goku nodded and watched Mr. Popo help Dende of to his sleeping room. He turned around and looked at the clouds, as he prepared for his transmission to Bulma's house he sighed. This was going to take a while, he just hoped he was strong enough to stop the threat that was after the Nameks.  
  
  
  
Ok this might have been another boring chapter but they will soon get better. Chapter 3 will hopefully up by Thursday. If you don't like it review me with a new idea, Thx! 


	4. Chapter 3: Unavoidable delays

Ok this is Chapter 3. I know that Chap. 2 wasn't all that great, but after this chapter things will get better. Hope you like this chapter. There is some action at the end. But there sill be a lot more in the next few chapters. ENJOY!  
  
I don't own DBZ© I only own Rowol and his special techniques.  
  
Chapter 3: Unavoidable delays.  
  
Rowol cursed under his breath while he looked at the crackling mess of his Nav. Computer. He had fallen asleep without putting it in standby, and during the three days he was asleep it had obviously overloaded and blown out.  
  
He was lucky that the surge of energy from the explosion hadn't hit the fuel cells.that would have destroyed the entire ship and would have killed him. But looking at the wreckage he didn't feel very lucky.  
  
Looking around the small cockpit he decided there was nothing else to do, but to start repairing the computer. So he set to work cleaning up the Nav. Board. He hadn't been working for more then fifteen minutes when the ship jerked suddenly.  
  
Rowol quickly looked up at his view screen that was making the entire ship shudder. To his surprise he saw a planet rapidly filling the entire screen as he drew swiftly closer. Rowol abandoned the tangled chaos and went to his main computer. Bringing up his landing controls he accessed the landing program.  
  
The ship sped in to the atmosphere of the planet and began to shake violently. The ship rotated to face the cockpit in front and the front entrance burners activated. The ship slowed down considerably. Rowol knew though that it wasn't enough. He keyed the next sequence and ship began to open more entrance burner covers and began to spin rapidly.  
  
This slowed the ship down more though Rowol didn't realize this for the ship was spinning very fast. Just when Rowol thought he was going to be sick, the spinning decreased speed. Within but a few seconds the ship was stationary in the air. Rowol held his breath for he knew what was coming next.  
  
The top of the pod erupted and the pod shot straight downward toward the sea. For that is the way the old saiyan pod's worked. Instead of being equipped with armor that could take the impact of hitting the ground with full force, they were equipped with jets that would position it over a body of water and then would fire it down into the water.  
  
The ship stayed underwater for but a few seconds before it submerged and bobbed up and down like a cork. Rowol sighed. He hated the landing sequence; it always gave him a headache. Through the headache he wondered how he had hit the planet's gravitational pull with out sensors noticing it. He guessed that the Nav. Computer frying had taken out the sensors as well.  
  
Reaching up behind the hidden door he keyed the pass code to open the door and watched it begin to rise. After several seconds he stepped out of the ship and shielded his eyes. In the deep blue sky there were two suns and after living in space all his life Rowol was not use to the brightness.  
  
Taking a few minutes to let his eyes adjust he looked around. There wasn't animal, humanoid, or alien in sight. All he saw where trees, trees everywhere left and right, tall trees with blue leafs. Not seeing a civilization anywhere Rowol closed his eyes and stood quiet for a moment. Then reaching down into his store of ki energy he pushed the energy out around him. With his ki energy he could feel every tree around him, he could feel fish in the lake his ship he was standing on was in. He could feel the creatures in the trees he had not seen. With all of this though he couldn't feel a sentient life form.  
  
So he reached down deep inside himself and pulled more energy and focused it quickly for miles around him. He brought the scan and up and was nearly knocked over. He caught his balance and looked up. He had sensed a gigantic ki source. Huge. Big enough to destroy the entire galaxy he was in. Rowol reached out again, though more slowly, more cautiously then before. He felt the giant energy again locked down its position.  
  
Rowol knew that he could not begin working on his ship until he figured out what that energy was. So he reached down in himself again and pulled more ki energy and focused it underneath him. He used it to propel himself upward and forward. He pulled harder and shot off toward the energy's source.  
  
* * * * (Mean while.) Goku sat down in the giant capsule he had borrowed from Bulma's father. The brilliant scientist had been working on the ship ever since they had gotten back from Namek during the Freiza threat. He had increased the speed almost three times and Goku was already almost there in only three days. He looked at his map and it showed him he had only half an hour longer to reach his destination.  
  
Once again as Goku sat back he though about his decision to come alone. He knew that he had to be there as soon as possible but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he should have taken the time to bring someone else. He had left in a hurry and only said a quick goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo.  
  
Goku sat up and said aloud, "No I didn't have time. I had to come right then." But he knew he was only trying to convince himself.  
  
Goku looked out his main window and saw the planet of New Namek come even closer. Goku used his ki sense to scan the planet and he gasped once again. He had scanned it before and had felt the strange presence. He could feel the awesome energy coming from the planet and again couldn't believe what he was feeling. It would take fifteen more minutes to reach the planet. He knew he had to land as soon as possible. Goku increased juice to the engines and sat back, waiting for what would be coming on the planet.  
  
* * * *  
  
A strange silhouette played across several Namakian houses. Namek males looked up from their gardens and stared at the shadow on their houses. The shadow seemed distorted almost as if the creature making it wasn't quite there. The shadow moved closer and began taking shape, it's edges hardened and, its outline grew sharper.  
  
The Namakian males stared at the shadow until it became its true shape. It looked a little bit like. all the Nameks gasped and turned around.  
  
"Freiza!" One yelled backing up quickly.  
  
The being smiled at the terrified Namek, "No. No. I am not Freiza, I won't tell you my real name, you wont live long enough for it to matter. Unless. unless you tell me what I want to know."  
  
The Nameks looked confused.  
  
" I see not everyone knows I arrive. Though someone in a neighboring town did send a message to another planet before I could stop him. Now I ask you. where are the rest of the dragon balls?" he demanded.  
  
An elderly Namek looked up at the figure, "You'll never know! We won't tell you. You'll have to kill us!"  
  
The stationary alien stared at him for a few moments and then laughed, "You fool! You think I can't find them alone!? I have powers that will help me find them! Now since you have no desire to help me..."  
  
The alien lifted his finger and fired a single blast at the man. The Namek grabbed his chest and fell to the ground with a look of horror on his face. The other Nameks stared at the elderly Namek and then up at the again stationary figure.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" One of them shouted using his ki energy to propel himself toward the alien.  
  
The other Nameks seemed to agree with him for they also shot toward the alien. The figure gave a slight grin and floated up into the air. He raised his hands into the air and stared at the advancing Nameks.  
  
The figure smiled evilly again and shouted into the sky, "Thunder Blaster!"  
  
Immediately the sky around the top of him grew into dark clouds and ki energy shot out of the alien's hands up into the clouds. The Nameks stopped in confusion and looked up.  
  
The strange ki brought his hands down. As he did so bright yellow lightning crashed down upon the unfortunate Nameks and they were instantly illuminated bright green in the dark sky. Their limp, lifeless forms fell to the earth and were crushed on impact.  
  
The alien gently brought himself down to the ground and released the dark clouds he had summoned. The sun shone again on his back. He walked into the middle of the town and stood surveying the area obviously using his ki sense to locate the dragon ball. He could sense its energy in a building and walked up to the door. He grabbed the handle and tore off the door.  
  
Stepping into the small house he saw another elderly Namek standing in front of a white pedestal with a bright orange ball, the size of a basketball, with four stars on it.  
  
"Y-you can't have it!" The elderly Namek stammered.  
  
The alien laughed and raised his hand. A flash wen through the house and the Namek was instantly vaporized. The evil figure reached the dragon ball and picked it up.  
  
"Idiot Nameks! Leave the dragon balls in the open so anyone can take them. They are very protective of them too. Oh well that is their misfortune. Anyway this is number four. Five will come soon. Yes very soon.." The figure said.  
  
The alien walked outside and floated above the ground. Just before flying off he pointed his hand at the town and fired a blast that leveled all of the buildings. Laughing yet again he flew off in the horizon..  
  
  
  
Well that's the end it's got a little bit of action huh? Hoped you enjoyed it Review me if you did! Chapter 4 up soon! 


	5. Chapter 4: Glacier!

Ok people! I took the time during my infraction to write two new chapters! You already have read the other one I hope you enjoy this one! Anyway the real action starts here so get ready! If you don't like the way my fighting is written then review me and I'll try to fix it. ENJOY!  
  
I don't own DBZ© only Rowol and his special techniques.  
  
Chapter 4: Glacier!  
  
Goku soared through the skies, watching the trees and mountains flash by. He kept his ki sense open and he could feel himself getting closer and closer toward his target, the gargantuan energy source.  
  
Though Goku didn't realize it but a smaller energy source was also on it's way toward the strange ki. Rowol had gone much slower then Goku because he had masked his energy level. Goku and Rowol had landed around the same time[1] but Rowol not wanting to be noticed by whatever the energy was had slowed down after only a few miles.  
  
Goku pushed more ki behind him and sped up. Goku usually would have had enough sense to mask his energy level but he was too anxious to see what he was sensing was.  
  
Goku traveled past giant lakes and small forests for several more minutes until he reached the general area of the energy source. Landing he looked around for what he was looking for.  
  
After few minutes of scanning for the direct location of the ki, it disappeared. Goku stopped, straining ki sense to the max of his abilities. But no matter how he tried he could not sense whatever it was.  
  
Goku walked up over a mountain and looked down into a valley. Destruction filled the entire prairie. Goku stood shocked for several seconds and began to walk down the hill. He could see houses and gardens in rubble. It wasn't until he saw a Namekian arm until he realized what he was looking at. Majin Buu all over again.  
  
The terror of a year and a half ago was repeating itself in a different form on Planet New Namek. Goku stepped over a Namekian shovel, and crouched staring at the ground. He picked up a rock, and examined it closely. It wasn't until he scanned it until he realized that it was practically glowed with the strange energy that he sensed on his way to the destroyed town.  
  
Goku was just standing up when the giant energy exploded again behind him. Turing quickly Goku looked into the face of the alien that had haunted his memory for eleven years.  
  
"Freiza!" Goku said under his breath.  
  
The figure laughed, "No you stupid ape. I am not Freiza. Though it would be better for you if I were. It would be an easier fight for me."  
  
Goku stood facing the alien, "If you're not Freiza then who are you, Cooler?"  
  
The alien laughed again, "No I am not Cooler. My name is Glacier. Brother of those incompetent idiots."  
  
Goku stared in disbelief at the alien, "Another brother?"  
  
"Yes that is correct," Glacier said smirking to Goku.  
  
Goku glared at Glacier, "What are you doing on New Namek?"  
  
Glacier stopped laughing and stared icily at Goku, "I have come for renvenge."  
  
Goku looked at Glacier, "What? Why would you have come to New Namek for revenge? What have they done to you?"  
  
"No you fool! My revenge is not against the Nameks they are against YOU."  
  
Goku shifted to a ready position, "What!?"  
  
Yet again Glacier chuckled softly, "Yes you. I heard of your defeat of my brother Freiza and then of your defeat of my brother Cooler, I have come for revenge on you."  
  
Goku smiled, "You're right. I did defeat Cooler and Glacier and since I have I think I have the power to destroy you."  
  
Glacier, "Do you really think so?"  
  
Goku looked up, "Yes and I will be forced to use my powers on you if you don't leave this planet."  
  
Glacier looked in disbelief at Goku, "You imbecile. You rush headlong into a fight before you know what your dealing with? Saiyans! To eager fight an opponent they don't understand. No I will not leave"  
  
Goku stood in his fighting stance and said, "What you're doing is wrong and if you don't stop I will have to stop you."  
  
Glacier looked at him and grinned, "I will stop only when I am completely destroyed!"  
  
Glacier exploded forward and caught Goku straight in the jaw with his right fist. Goku flew back, a hundred yards and landed on the ground. However he was on his feet as fast as greased lightning.  
  
Goku tasted blood and wiped his lip, "You're pretty fast, but I think can match it."  
  
Goku placed his hands in front of him and reached deep inside himself, pulling his ki energy out. Only instead of concentrating it into a single blast he let it flow around him, and let it flow freely into his body and hair changing his appearance. Finally firing out ki into a long stream he felt his hair shoot straight back save for a single strand of golden hair falling in front of his face.  
  
Glacier nodded, "Ah yes the legendary Super Saiyan. I suppose Ill have a chance to test out the legend's might for myself."  
  
Goku smiled, "I suppose so."  
  
Goku shot toward Glacier, who stood and stared at Goku. Spinning Glacier hit Goku with a solid blow right in the stomach. Goku fell sideways and flew behind Glacier. Glacier continued his spin and faced Goku. Bringing his hands up Glacier caught Goku in the chest with a bright green ki blast.  
  
Goku rocketed backwards and hit the base of a cliff, crumpling at its base. Looking up he saw Glacier float up to where he lay and land right in front of him.  
  
"Pitiful. You can't possibly be a Super Saiyan. They are supposed to be indestructible," Glacier said.  
  
Glacier raised a hand and it began to glow with bright green ki again. Goku could only stare at the hand knowing he was once again going to visit the other world. Though he could not believe that he was beaten already, so quickly. He closed his eyes waiting for the end.  
  
* * * *  
  
Glacier could only stare at the Super Saiyan laying in a crumpled heap on the ground. He had always been told that the Super Saiyan warrior had insurpassible strength. But apprantly he had been told wrong. This Super Saiyan could barely stand a blow from Glacier in his lowest level.  
  
Glacier's hand was perfectly still as he held it above the motionless Saiyan, he was just about ready to fire the small blast of energy when he felt a large ki source behind him...  
  
* * * *  
  
Rowol looked out from his rocky hiding place to see the fight between the golden haired fighter and the strange alien. He had arrived just as the fight was beginning missing the conversation between the two.  
  
The alien was easily stronger then the man and overpowered him quickly. Rowol didn't know who was who and who was the one on his side but all he knew was that he somehow knew that the golden haired fighter was the good guy.  
  
Rowol stared and realized that sooner or later the golden haired fighter would need help. The figure was hit hard in the chest as the alien blasted him with green ki. Obviously a low powered special attack Rowol though seeing how quickly and efficiently the attack had been produced.  
  
Rowol watched in horror as Glacier descended upon Goku with a blast only seconds away from leaving his finger tips. Rowol knew he had to help and slowly he started forward increasing speed faster and faster until he left the ground and exploded forward. ----------------------- [1] Remember last chapter? 


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue

Chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5 is up! Hope you like it, If you don't review me and Ill try to change what you don't like. Thx!  
  
I don't own DBZ© I only own Rowol, Glacier and anyone else you have never heard of.  
  
Goku watched in complete amazement as a black haired figure shot out of a rocky crevice in the mountain behind Glacier. Glacier whipped around to stare at the oncoming object and had only a split second to react to the fist suddenly planted in Glacier's face. Glacier obviously caught by surprise had no chance to roll with the blow and soared back.  
  
The man stopped and landed on both feet as Glacier pummeled backward into another cliff (you know what New Namek is like.)  
  
The man pulled his hands to his sides and shouted, "Kao-shin!" Instantly the stranger was surrounded by bright blue ki flame and he brought both hands in front of himself sending a blast of sky blue ki from his hands. The blast shot forward crashing into the hole in the cliff Glacier had been hit into.  
  
Goku shaded his eyes from the bright light of the explosion. The warrior turned and wasted no time in picking Goku up and blasting off through the sky before Glacier could leave his giant crater left in the gargantuan cliff.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rowol flew as fast as he could across the giant green Namek sky. Looking down at the now black haired fighter that he was carrying he said quickly, "Lower your ki to it's lowest degree." And flew on silently.  
  
Rowol himself had lowered his energy level as far as he could save for the speed he needed but, Rowol knew that he did not have to worry about Glacier sensing him at this low of power level.  
  
After several miles Rowol stopped and set the raven-haired fighter onto the ground.  
  
The man looked up at him in amazement; "You could fight him. You were strong enough to fight him."  
  
Rowol smiled briefly, "No. Absolutely not. I caught him by surprise that is all, I merely wanted to save you." Rowol's expression grew more serious and he crossed his arms across his chest, "Please don't disappoint me and make the whole rescue mission a fluke by telling me that you are the one killing these innocent people."  
  
The man shook his head, "No. No I was trying to stop Glacier."  
  
Rowol's eyes darkened, "Glacier." he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"My name is Goku," said the man obviously not noticing Rowol's sudden anger towards the villain.  
  
Rowol looked down at Goku, "Rowol."  
  
Goku nodded and attempted to stand.  
  
Rowol moved swiftly forward pushing Goku back down onto the ground, "No rest your going to need it."  
  
Goku shook his head; "No I have to stop him."  
  
Rowol held him down, "You don't have the strength, rest."  
  
Goku struggled for a moment but then slumped down and looked up at Rowol, "You sound like my wife."  
  
Rowol stared back down at Goku, he had been beaten to an inch of his life, almost killed and, narrowly rescued and he was still joking around like a teenager.  
  
Shaking his head Rowol looked up at was surprised to feel Glacier moving away to another location filled with miniscule energy signatures.  
  
Looking down at Goku Rowol said, "Do you have any idea what Glacier is up to? He isn't trying to find us he's just moving onward to what feels like another village."  
  
Goku's eye's narrowed as he too concentrated his energy on Glacier's power level, "Yeah you're right, but what could he want with a Namekian town?"  
  
Rowol looked stumped, "No idea."  
  
* * * *  
  
Glacier threw the crippled Namek aside and headed for the door to the temple. With a flick of his wrist he crushed the door and stared inside to see the final dragon ball sitting on the altar.  
  
Floating forward Glacier picked the dragon ball up and stared at its beautiful golden color and its seven gold stars.  
  
"Ah the final dragon ball. I can finally wish my family back and have my revenge on Goku and the earth!"  
  
* * * *  
  
King Kai looked at planet Namek through a hole in the clouds that he had made in the other world. Sighing he looked at his pets/associates/friends Bubbles and Gregory.  
  
"This isn't good I'm afraid, Glacier is too strong for Goku, what will he do?" he said in a worried voice.  
  
Neither of them spoke as the stared at the picture of Glacier laughing holding the final dragon ball.  
  
"This may be the end of earth as we know it," King Kai said and he sighed again.  
  
* * * *  
  
The day wore on as Rowol and Goku made camp by Rowol's battered pod. Goku had wanted to go to his ship to find some beans, sensi or senza whatever he had called them.  
  
Rowol had studied the warrior and his respect for the saiyan had increased greatly. After much conversation Rowol and Goku had become fast friends and were very shocked to learn that they were in fact both saiyans. Goku had bombarded Rowol with questions about where he had come from, if there were any more saiyans out in the galaxy and, whether or not he had yet achieved the level of super saiyan.  
  
Rowol was fascinated with the explanations of the super saiyan's incredible power and how anyone capable of going super saiyan was supposed to be indestructible.  
  
Rowol who had grown up on the star fleet had never heard the old saiyan legends as all of the adult saiyans had worked hard all day every day and had little time to talk about such foolish things such as legends.  
  
Goku tried and failed to sit up from the rock he was sitting on, "I don't understand why Glacier's blast could have drained me so badly. I've been his with attacks that were much harder then that. Why can I hardly move?"  
  
Goku's condition had steadily worsened over the time by the pod. Rowol was becoming very worried also about why the attack had hurt him so much.  
  
Goku went on without Rowol answering, "I mean I was hit by that blast from Raditz and that hurt I'm not saying it didn't. Then."  
  
Goku went on about the several occasions he had been hurt in a fight, though he seemed to be talking to himself rather then Rowol.  
  
Rowol thought of something and looked sharply at Goku, "Where is your ship?"  
  
Goku stopped counting on his finger the number of time somebody named Cell had hit him; "I don't know somewhere over the-" Goku pointed a finger northward, "Right where Glacier is!"  
  
Rowol shook his head confused, "What could he want with your ship?"  
  
Goku shrugged, "It's a fairly big ship about six times larger than yours I suppose"  
  
Rowol felt the Glacier's energy suddenly begin to move away rapidly, "He's. he's leaving!"  
  
Goku's eyes darkened, "He's heading for earth!"  
  
Ah we finally got through that! It's about time huh? Hope you enjoyed this chapter Review me if you did thx! 


	7. Chapter 6: Desicions

Hey everyone here is chapter 6! I'd like to thank everybody for the reviews that they have given me, your support really helps me keep going. Well what am I doing? On with the story!  
  
-Rowol  
  
I don't own DBZ© I only own Rowol and Glacier and their special techniques.  
  
*____________________________________________________*  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Decisions  
  
Glacier looked out of the window of the vessel he had commandeered. As he stared at the planet as it swiftly moved away into the blackness of space he chuckled.  
  
"The fools. They should have known that they couldn't not defeat me. I will certainly destroy them eventually. They are resourceful they'll find a way off that rock I wont have to worry about not seeing them again," he said.  
  
Glacier turned to the seven dragon balls sitting on the floor, "What a foolish thing to do, I cannot use these now, I suppose I will have to wait until I arrive at earth. That attack I used on Goku will keep him down for a while, I will have time when I arrive at earth."  
  
Turning again Glacier stared at the Navigation computer, "Hopefully this craft is faster then it looks."  
  
Glacier stared out the view screen and laughed again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rowol looked at Goku in disbelief, "Why would Glacier head for earth?"  
  
Goku tried to shrug but fell back on the rock with the effort, "I don't know but its obvious that he's going to get revenge on me any way he can."  
  
Rowol continued to stare at Goku, "Revenge? Why could he possibly want revenge on you?"  
  
Goku's face flushed, "I uh, defeated his brothers, Freiza and Cooler. Well I actually didn't destroy Freiza Mirai Trunks did that."  
  
Rowol's mouth fell open, "YOU defeated Freiza?"  
  
Goku stopped talking to himself and looked at Rowol, "Yes. I defeated Freiza, I didn't actually kill him like I said."  
  
Rowol closed his mouth as an after thought he decided that he better ask who Cooler was later, "Anyway back to the problem at hand. What are we going to do about Glacier? We can't take my ship," he said gesturing toward his craft.  
  
Goku looked at the ship and nodded, "Agreed, how did Glacier get here? He had to have a ship to arrive."  
  
Rowol sat down hard, "Don't count on it Goku. If he had a ship that worked, he wouldn't have taken yours."  
  
Goku nodded "I thought you'd say that" after a moment Goku grimaced as a fresh spasm of weakness hit, "I could get us there is I wasn't so weak."  
  
Rowol looked up, "What? How?"  
  
Goku seemed to grimace at the thought, "An instant transmission."  
  
Rowol was taken back, "You can do the instant transmission!?"  
  
Goku seemed surprised, "You've heard of it?"  
  
Rowol nodded, "Yes it's an old saiyan technique. I don't know very many old saiyan legends but some of the sick elders explained it to me. An intrusion of mass from one place to another, a complete transfer of molecular structure to another place."  
  
This was one of the few "legends" Rowol had ever heard. Only because it was a technique that was not really a legend but pure fact.  
  
Goku stared stupidly at Rowol, "I should introduce you to Bulma, I think you guys would get along great."  
  
Rowol shrugged, "It's no big thing an actually easy technique to explain."  
  
Goku shook his head, "I didn't know it was a saiyan technique, but I can hardly move. I can't do a "mass transition" as you put it. I need a senzu bean."  
  
Goku had earlier explained the use of senzu beans and other useful items that they had on earth.  
  
"You know we don't have any. I have a idea I've been sitting on for some time that may help restore your energy," Rowol said.  
  
Goku sat back and felt another wave of helplessness hit him, "How? Can you do an instant transmission?"  
  
"No but I can restore a portion of your power. I didn't bring it up earlier because I haven't actually used it before. Though now it appears that our need is greater for it then before," Rowol said standing up.  
  
Rowol walked over to Goku and placed a hand on his chest.  
  
Goku looked nervously at Rowol's hand, "What do you mean you've never used it before? Shouldn't you practice it first or something? "  
  
Rowol sighed, "Don't freak out Goku. The technique requires a star, or some type of solar power."  
  
Goku cocked his head to the side, "Why?"  
  
"Shush," Rowol said.  
  
Rowol raised on hand into the air and said, "Solar absorb!"  
  
Rowol reached into this reserve of ki energy and pulled into his hand. Focusing the energy Rowol formed it into an invisible ki funnel and concentrated to make it grow larger. Rowol felt the sudden burst of energy flow through his body and into Goku's.  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku watched in amazement as Rowol's hand began to glow bright blue and the one on his chest dark blue. After several seconds Goku felt his arms and legs grow stronger as his own store of ki energy grew and his body replenished.  
  
Rowol finished the techniques and stood up, "How do you feel?"  
  
Goku stood up as well, "Better! I- Urgh," he doubled over, "I-I'm still losing energy! Why?"  
  
Rowol's face creased with worry, "What if. what if the attack Glacier hit you with before I rescued you wasn't actually a ki attack. What if it was a type of. I don't know some type of virus?"  
  
Goku's face also looked worried, "It's entirely possible, I mean the uses of ki energy are limitless. They aren't all nearly discovered."  
  
Rowol nodded, "Can you do the transmission before you're energy is sapped completely again?"  
  
Goku placed to fingers to his forehead and stood motionless, "I can't get us to earth. I'm just losing too much energy."  
  
Rowol sat down again, "Great. What can we possibly do now?"  
  
Goku sat down too, "I'm sorry Rowol. There is nothing I can do to get us to earth."  
  
Rowol looked at Goku and said exasperatedly, "Is there anyplace you can get us to?"  
  
Goku sat silent for a moment then his head snapped up, "Yes. I can get us to one place."  
  
Rowol stood up, "Really! Where?"  
  
Goku stood too and walked to Rowol and the ship that was by the shore of the lake Rowol had landed in. Placing to fingers to his head again he touched Rowol on the shoulder. Rowol moved his hand to his ship.  
  
Goku looked at Rowol before he executed the technique, "We're going to the other world! We're going to go visit the Supreme Kai and Kubito!"  
  
*____________________________________________________*  
  
That's the end of the chapter!  
  
I know that it's a bit of a cliffhanger and there are a few things I want to explain. Remember that the Other world is not as far away as the earth is because it not only surrounds everything so it is a considerably shorter distance.  
  
Also I do know that Kubito and the Supreme ki fused with the use of the ear rings but, Goku being Goku forgot that detail in the excitement but, I may have a surprise ready when they get there!  
  
I also want to thank my reviewers for their reviews, I don't have time now but next chapter I will write paragraph with a small message to the people who have reviewed me.  
  
Review me if you liked the chapter.  
  
  
  
-Rowol 


	8. Chapter 7: How strong is Kubito?

I would like to apologize to everyone who reads my ff! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. Hopefully in the future they should be up a new chapter every week. Hope you like it! -Rowol.  
  
Chapter 7: How strong is Kubito?  
  
Rowol felt his body disappear. It was still there all right but as far as Rowol knew he was nothing but a pair of eyes and a brain shooting through a tub of colors. The trip lasted only a fraction of a second but to Rowol it lasted years and he wanted it to last longer as he stared at the amazing shifting colors.  
  
Suddenly Rowol's body came again and he fell to the ground. Quickly regaining his composure he stood up and looked around at the planet. For a moment he feared that they hadn't actually left New Namek. It took several seconds for him to realize that they really were not on the same planet.  
  
Remembering Goku he turned and found that he was lying on the ground. Kneeling down he checked Goku's pulse. Rowol sighed as he found that the pulse was still beating strong. He must have passed out he decided.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Rowol turned to see a short blue figure running in his direction. The man had purple hair and wore two large earrings on his Namek sized ears. He stopped and stared at Rowol.  
  
"What have you done to Goku!?" he said outraged.  
  
Rowol felt a splash of energy and looked up to see another figure with pink skin and long white hair fly over him.  
  
The blue figure looked up to, "Kubito take care of the intruder before he can do anymore damage I'm going to go see what's wrong with Goku."  
  
Rowol stared baffled at the blue man, "What!? I haven't done anything to Go-"  
  
Rowol threw himself left and rolled to one knee to see a giant crater where he had just been standing. The pink man named Kubito looked at him from above the giant indention, "You will say no more to the Supreme Ki."  
  
Turning Rowol saw that Goku was already being cared to a giant building, obviously a temple.  
  
Turning again Rowol stood up and faced Kubito, "I haven't hurt Goku. Don't try to fight me old man."  
  
Kubito smiled, "Last time Goku visited me I was weak. But over the past several months I've almost risen my power a thousandfold."  
  
Rowol crouched into a fighting stance, "No more talk."  
  
Kubito floated a little higher, "Too true."  
  
Kubito shot forward at Rowol. Rowol threw his energy around him as fast as he could and shouted, "Kao-shin!" Immediately blue flame exploded around him.  
  
Rowol jumped up and met Kubito in mid air. Pummeling punches and kicks at Kubito Rowol threw attacks as fast as he could while in his Kao- shin form. Kubito blocked every one of the attacks with relative ease and seemed to be bored.  
  
Kubito stopped and caught a fist. Rowol grimaced and pushed harder.  
  
Kubito smiled, "Is this it!?"  
  
Kubito pulled Rowol's arm up at threw him into the ground. Rowol cried out as his entire body hit the ground with enough force to pile drive a mountain.  
  
Standing Rowol looked up and saw that the sky was clear. Another splash of energy to his left. He turned sharply to see Kubito standing with both hands in front of his chest.  
  
"Give up sir!," Kubito said, "You have no way of winning!"  
  
Rowol stood and crouched again, "I'm going to fight until I cannot fight any more."  
  
Kubito smiled, "I see well I'm going to have to make the latter happen."  
  
Kubito tensed up and cried, "Chesiro!"  
  
A gigantic ball of green light fired from Kubito's hands and Rowol crossed both arms in front of his head.  
  
The ball hit and the blast lit up the entire side of the planet. Rowol's arm were forced apart and he felt the blast tear away several chunks of his skin and the shirt of his fighting garb.  
  
Rowol fell to the earth again as the blast ended. He now knew how Goku had felt as he saw Kubito advance. He knew his time had come to unleash what he had saved for last..  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku awoke in the temple of the Kai's. He stared up into the face of the Supreme Kai, "Supreme Kai! But. what.."  
  
Supreme Kai smiled, "Yes hello Goku. And don't worry you don't have to worry about being attacked again."  
  
Goku stared at Supreme Kai, "What? Of course I don't Glacier's headed for earth."  
  
Supreme Kai stared at Goku, "What? Who was the man who attacked you? He was just here."  
  
Goku laughed, "Oh no. That was Rowol. He actually saved my life!"  
  
Supreme Kai stared some more, "But Kubito is fighting him right now."  
  
Goku tried to sit up, "What! No have to stop-" he started but fell back onto the bed.  
  
Supreme Kai held him down, "Stay here. I will stop them." And he left the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kubito advanced on the man that had arrived with Goku. Kubito didn't even know his name but he didn't need too. He knew that this guy wasn't very strong by normal saiyan standards and that he had attacked Goku. Obviously while his guard was down.  
  
Kubito knew that this man was a saiyan due to the fact that shortly after Majin Buu had been defeated he had gone into great study about the saiyans and knew a great deal about them. And the way they fought.  
  
Kubito stood in front of the saiyan and put his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Will you give up now?"  
  
The saiyan threw a glare at Kubito, "No."  
  
Kubito grinned, "You can't possibly fight anymore and I don't want to hurt you. In fact I'm surprised you survived my blast."  
  
The saiyan grinned as well, "Heh heh. Yeah my blocking skills are superb. Now shut up for a moment."  
  
The saiyan threw both hands to his sides and tensed up. Kubito thought he recognized the power up phase of going super saiyan and smiled again.  
  
"Don't bother. Your super saiyan form will not be strong enough to defeat me," he said.  
  
The saiyan looked darkly at Kubito, "I'm not going super saiyan. Huahhhhh!"  
  
Kubito stared in shock as the air around the man crackled with energy and his hair began to rise. Kubito still felt very confident however even though the man seemed to be going super saiyan. He was strong after all and this saiyan should still be no match for him.  
  
Then suddenly blue lightning shot out of the man's entire body and his hair shot straight back then fell. Much like a plant straight back and down on the end. His body seemed to have a bluish tinge to it and he stared at Kubito.  
  
"You are now up against Rowol in his, Ki form." He said.  
  
*_______________________________________________*  
  
Ok the end! If you thought it was too short then tell me in a review. I also know that I promised that I would have some reviewer thank you's but I worked so fast in getting this chappie up I didn't have time again.  
  
Hopefully new chapters will be up once a week on Saturdays from now on thx!  
  
-Rowol 


	9. Chapter 9: Goku's Disease

I'm going to try my best to keep my word of putting on a new chapter every week! Also I've been thinking about putting an abridged version of Rowol's history and some of his techniques in a sidebar in the next chapter. If you would like to know more about his attacks and stuff just say your for it in your next review. So anyway here we go with chapter 9! -Rowol  
  
Chapter 8: Goku's ki disease  
  
Kubito stared in astonishment at Rowol. What could possibly brought on this kind of transformation? And what on earth was a Ki form?  
  
Rowol seemed to see the confusion on Kubito's face, "Ah I see that you don't have the slightest clue what I have done." He said.  
  
Kubito shook his head and crouched low into his fighting stance.  
  
Rowol however stood still in no immediate rush, "When you battle you use the power deep down inside your body called ki energy. I have taught myself to transform half of my body into pure ki energy. Now I warn you to stop fighting me. This is my last warning."  
  
Kubito brought ki energy around his body in great waves, "Your transformation is nothing! Hah!"  
  
Kubito exploded forward with extraordinary speed hoping to catch Rowol by surprise. Only to find that Rowol was no longer standing in the spot he had been at before.  
  
"Is this your BEST speed? I am disappointed," said a voice above him.  
  
Kubito turned and stared in awe at Rowol, "How on earth can anyone move that fast?"  
  
Rowol smiled, "Hmph. It's not my speed. It's YOUR sluggishness."  
  
Kubito grimaced, "I will not let you harm Goku anymore!"  
  
Kubito hurled himself at Goku and threw several dozen punches and kicks. Rowol however parried the blows and sent one fist right into Kubito's stomach rocketing him toward the ground.  
  
Kubito hit creating a giant crater and stared up at Rowol who descended slowly until his feet hit the ground, "I've already told you that I never touched Goku."  
  
Rolling to his feet the pink skined man look squarely at Rowol, "If that were true then when he awakens he will be sure to tell us that-"  
  
"Kubito!" a voice cut in.  
  
Rowol turned to see the blue skinned man running toward the battlefield.  
  
Kubito turned as well, "Yes master?"  
  
The man stopped and stared in awe at Rowol's new appearance, "Um..I just spoke with Goku and he says that Rowol did not attack him. He in fact saved his life. Do not ask me how I do not know but if you will both follow me I will find out what has happened to Goku."  
  
Kubito nodded and looked suspiciously at Rowol, "Very well master, but are you sure.?"  
  
The man smiled, "Yes I am sure."  
  
Kubito nodded but just before taking off whispered under his breath, "Be that as it may I will still keep a very close eye on you." And he was off.  
  
Rowol stared in disbelief in his direction and released his inner grip on his ki energy reverting back into his normal form.  
  
The man watched this transformation with less incredulity and said, "If you would please follow me, My name is Shin, but you can call me Supreme Kai."  
  
Rowol lifted up and followed Supreme Kai towards the temple in the distance.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rowol sat back and stared at the ceiling. It had been nearly four hours since the Supreme Kai and Kubito had entered the room where Goku lay and Rowol was getting edgy.  
  
He knew that they had little more then five days left before Glacier reached the earth, and while he knew that this was still some time to train he had no idea when Goku would recover.  
  
The door opened and Supreme Kai stepped out.  
  
Rowol stood and look at the short man expectantly. "Well I have some good news and some bad news," Supreme Kai started.  
  
Rowol stared, "Good news first."  
  
Supreme Kai nodded, "Good idea. Well I have purged Goku of the well. I suppose that there is no other way to explain it. I'm going to call it a ki virus."  
  
Rowol continued to stare, "A ki virus?"  
  
Supreme Kai nodded, "Yes. A virus created and uses to completely destroy any ki using person. It slowly eats away at a persons ki until it is gone."  
  
Rowol blinked, "How do you know this?"  
  
Supreme Kai smiled very slightly, "I caught one when I was just a you Kai. It nearly killed me."  
  
Sitting down Rowol said, "And now Glacier has found a way to project a ki virus to anything or anyONE he chooses."  
  
Supreme Kai nodded too, "But there is still bad news."  
  
Rowol looked up, "What?"  
  
Supreme Kai sighed, "Well, I have cured the virus yes, but Goku will not have completely recovered until his energy returns."  
  
Rowol stood up quickly, "How long will that take?"  
  
Supreme Kai shrugged, "No more then a couple of weeks."  
  
Rowol sat down again, "Oh no."  
  
Supreme Kai stared, "What?"  
  
"Goku won't be able to fight Glacier," Rowol stated putting his face in his hands.  
  
Supreme Kai nodded, "Ah. Yes. That is rather unfortunate, however you were able to rescue Goku were you not?"  
  
Rowol laughed, "Yeah sure. I had the element of surprise so bad I could have stolen his head and he wouldn't have realized it."  
  
Supreme Kai tilted his head to the side, "I see. Well I'm going to have to think more about your dilemma. I'll see you in an hour.  
  
* * * *  
  
Piccolo sat inside the confining pools of his favorite waterfall, meditating. He relaxed every muscle as he listened to the sound of hundreds of gallons of water crashing on the lake outside.  
  
As he sat he felt something in the far reaches of his brain calling to him, warning him. He opened his eyes and stood up. He pushed ki underneath himself like a large pillow and floated upwards, out of the waterfall and into the sky.  
  
Looking straight up he felt the undeniable evil coming at an incredible pace for the earth. He stared in unbleief at the source. He knew it was still two days away judging by the strength of the call, but it sure wasn't Goku coming back from Namek.  
  
He altered direction for the Kame House and threw energy behind him blasting straight off. He had to warn the others.  
  
*______________________________________________________________________*  
  
I know it took me to long to get this up and I'm sorry! I'm gonna try harder from now on to get these up sooner.  
  
-Rowol 


	10. Chapter 10: Hope

As soon as I had posted the last chapter I decided to get this chapter up and running. Anyway here it goes hope you enjoy it! -Rowol  
  
Chapter 10: Hope.  
  
"Huahh!" Rowol shouted flinging an energy ball the size of a small tennis ball at a gigantic mountain.  
  
Rowol watched the energy ball fly through the air and strike the surface of the mountain. He watched in satisfaction as the entire mountain was reduced to rubble in a matter of seconds.  
  
It had been two hours since the Supreme Kai had entered a separate room to think on his situation about Glacier. Rowol had waited for another hour in the room he had been in and then grown impatient.  
  
So Rowol in true saiyan fashion in his opinion had decided that his only option was to train long and hard.  
  
Rowol fell back onto the ground and stared up at the sky. A deep almost thoughtful blue. Rowol often found himself just staring at it in wonder and admiration.  
  
"Ah I see. You're the one making all the noise."  
  
"What!?" Rowol sat up and spun around.  
  
Standing in front of him was a Kai. About the size of Supreme Kai but much older and uglier. A golden halo shone of his head like a golden ki bomb.  
  
"I heard you blowing up my mountains. I want you to stop that," the old Kai said.  
  
Rowol didn't know why but he was slightly inclined to obey, he didn't even know the old Kai! But still he couldn't resist he just answered , "Yes sir."  
  
Rowol paused and surveyed the old man again he had no idea why he had done what he had asked all he knew was that he had said yes.  
  
The old Kai nodded, "Very good." He turned his head at the rubble pile on the ground and his eyes glowed bright white. Rowol stared in amazement as the pile of dust flew together and formed once again- the mountain!  
  
Rowol stared dumbfounded at the mountain he had moments ago reduced to rubble, "Sir! How did you..?"  
  
The man laughed, "I'm a Kai. An old Kai. A dead Kai. But a Kai all the same I can repair a little mountain don't think I can't do things myself"  
  
Rowol stared at the man, "Ookay."  
  
"And I have heard of your problem. The Supreme Kai, a young one by standards only several thousand millenia old just told me. This Glue man-"  
  
"Glacier," Rowol cut in.  
  
"Yes that's the one and I may know of a way for you to defeat him." Said the old Kai.  
  
Rowol stood up straight, "You do!? How?"  
  
The old Kai gestured toward an open prairie, "Please follow me."  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku lay back on the bed that had been set up for him. He moved his hand up and down and stared at it. He was still very weak but he no longer had the feeling of drainage from his system.  
  
Closing his hand he concentrated on a ki ball several seconds later a yellow ki bomb appeared in his hand. Flicking his wrist the ball disappeared he did it again. This time the ball came faster and more fluidly.  
  
He flicked his wrist again and it disappeared. His powers were coming back slowly. They had too. If he had Kubito restore it, the suddenness of the power flowing freely through his body would certainly destroy him.  
  
He relaxed and concentrated on putting a more potent blast in between his hands. The blast came slowly, too slowly and not at all powerful. In his present state he hadn't a chance of making a kamehameha, his signature move.  
  
He put his arms down. He knew that he was in no condition to fight. Glacier was heading straight for earth. He had no chance of putting up a fight. Earth's only hope was Rowol.  
  
* * * *  
  
Glacier sat and stared at his view screen. Through the inky and complete blackness of space he couldn't see even a glimmer of the planet earth. He had passed a planet several hours ago, which the computer had identified as Pluto. He couldn't believe that Goku's ship was so very slow.  
  
"Eragh!" Glacier growled slamming his fist on the computer board, "What on earth is Goku doing with a ship like this! If MY pod hadn't been damaged during landing on New Namek I would have been there by now."  
  
Glacier turned and paced up the floor, "The longer I'm here the more sweet victory on earth will be..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Rowol sat still crossed legged on the ground. He concentrated on the Old Kai. He didn't know what on earth he was doing. The old man had danced around Rowol for five hours in the least. Now the Old Kai had told him to sit down and concentrate on "hidden powers".  
  
Rowol didn't have a clue what these "hidden powers" where. Nor did he know how they could have been hidden during his long meditation hours on the fleet. All he knew is that in his present condition his odds of destroying Glacier while Goku was sick.  
  
So Rowol concentrated.  
  
*________________________________________________________________*  
  
Sorry if this chapter sounds a little bit rushed I wanted to finish it. If there are any problems just tell me. Thanks for all the reviews guys! -Ryan 


	11. Chapter 11: Ideas

New chapter! I would like to again thank all my reviewers! Also I've been thinking about putting a list of Rowol's techniques and such. Tell me in a review if you think that would be cool. Anyway here we go!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Ideas.  
  
Goku stood shakily beside his bed holding on to the end for support. He felt awfully weak and it hadn't happened until Supreme Kai had managed to cure him of his ki virus.  
  
Goku slowly let go of the bed knob and stumbled on to one knee. He braced his arms and lifted his body slowly up and onto his bed. He lay back and stared at the ceiling then hit the side of his bed in anger. In his normal state the blow would have sent the bed rocketing across the room but with his weakened stature the most it did was make a fist print that ran along underneath the bed.  
  
The door opened and the Supreme Kai stepped into the room. His eyes moved over Goku and the crack along the side of the bed.  
  
"Trying to speed up your recovery?" he asked.  
  
Goku looked up at Supreme Kai and chuckled, "Yeah. I'm glad my wife isn't here."  
  
The Supreme Kai sat down in a chair next to Goku, "I'm sorry I haven't been back in a while I went looking for your friend, ehm. Rowol was his name correct?"  
  
Goku nodded, "Yeah Rowol's his name. I met him on New Namek."  
  
Supreme Kai nodded as well, "I see. What were you doing on Namek and who is Glacier? Rowol spoke of him but only briefly."  
  
Goku cocked his head to the side, "I don't know where to start it's a long story."  
  
Supreme Kai sat back in his chair, "Well he have several hours left before Rowol is done."  
  
Goku looked quickly at Supreme Kai, "Done? Done with what?"  
  
Supreme Kai started, "Oh that's right you don't know do you? Well Rowol was outside, um, ridding himself of some stress on the nearest mountain range when the Old Kai found him."  
  
Goku's face split into pure joy, "And now he's unlocking Rowol's hidden powers!"  
  
Supreme Kai nodded, "Correct."  
  
Goku sat up quickly blanched and laid back down, "Excellent! With his powers awakened he should be able to at least put up a fight against Glacier! Remember when he unlocked Gohan's hidden powers? Gohan was-"  
  
Goku stopped talking and stared at Supreme Kai.  
  
Supreme Kai looked concerned at Goku, "What's wrong?"  
  
Goku stared in disbelief at Supreme Kai; "I just remembered something. You and Kubito fused with those earrings of yours. Why aren't you still fused?"  
  
Supreme Kai chuckled slightly; "I know why you aren't. The forces inside Majin Buu's body interrupted the flow of energy between your fused bodies. Forcing you apart."  
  
Goku felt confused, "But why did it not force Goten and Trunk's apart?"  
  
Supreme Kai's face lit up; "Ah that is a good question. You see the fusion with you and Vegetta was unnatural. Caused by the earrings. Whereas Goten and Trunk's had no such help they fused by themselves, meaning the bodies needed no sudden flow of energy to be fused. That is why they can only fuse for half an hour. When the time hits a half hour the fusion requires a flow of energy to continue fusion."  
  
Goku's eyes lit up; "I think get it! So all you had to do was create a disruption in the flow of energy!"  
  
Supreme Kai nodded, "Yes that's correct. But there was another problem creating a disruption when we had the earrings on wouldn't allow us to separate. So we crushed the earrings."  
  
"So they're gone huh?" Goku asked.  
  
"No no we Kai's cannot run out of these earrings we can just materialize more," Supreme Kai said holding up a pair of earrings.  
  
Goku looked at the earrings, "What can I do with these?"  
  
"I know you cannot use these in your present state, but if something comes up these can be used in an emergency," Supreme Kai said.  
  
Goku took the earrings and slipped them into his pocket, "Thanks."  
  
Supreme Kai held up a hand, "These are only for emergencies! Do not use them unless you have to. Your odds of survival are very low."  
  
Goku nodded, "I understand."  
  
Supreme Kai smiled, "Very well. Now please get some rest."  
  
"But Supreme Kai didn't you want to here about Glacier?" Goku asked.  
  
Supreme Kai shook his head, "No, maybe another time. I'll check in later."  
  
Supreme Kai stood and left the room through the still opened door. Goku watched the door for a few seconds then moved to the edge of his bed and again attempted to stand.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rowol grimaced but held still cross-legged on the ground. Old Kai had sat with his arms outstretched toward Rowol for three hours or at least Rowol's best estimate three hours. Then the Kai had used his powers of materialization to create a strange box about one foot wide and one foot high.  
  
Then the Kai had pushed a knob on the front and sound came from the sides. The Old Kai had sat there for the last two hours watching the front black box, now and then bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Rowol figured that there had to be some sort of screen in front of the box, but the whole time Old Kai's arms stayed outstretched.  
  
Sitting cross-legged Rowol tried to ignore the laughter and concentrate on his unknown powers.  
  
* * * * Piccolo flew at breakneck speed through the clouds over the ocean towards the Kame House. The house came into view but Piccolo didn't slow down. It wasn't until he was above the tiny island that he cut the hold no the ki behind his body.  
  
Falling the short distance of fifteen yards he landed and opened the door. Piccolo stepped inside the building and raised an eye in astonishment. Sitting in the large chair that Master Roshi favored was Dende and behind the chair stood Mr. Popo.  
  
"Dende! Mr. Popo! What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Krillin walked into the room from the kitchen, "Piccolo you made it! Hey you want a soda I was just getting Dende and Mr. Popo one."  
  
Piccolo shook his head, "No! There's no time for that."  
  
Piccolo knelt down to speak to Dende face to face, the Namek was getting taller but was still young. and short, "I have been meditating-" he started.  
  
Dende cut him off, "And you sensed it?"  
  
Piccolo nodded, "Yes."  
  
Krillin stood dumbfounded in the doorway, "What? Sensed what?"  
  
Piccolo ignored him, "But didn't he go to stop him?"  
  
Dende nodded, "Yes he did, but I fear the worst I can no longer sense him."  
  
Piccolo sat back, "I see."  
  
Krillin stamped his foot on the ground which cracked under the pressure, "What!? Tell me what? What are you two talking about?"  
  
"I'll tell you when the others arrive," Dende told him.  
  
Piccolo sat up, "The others you mean-"  
  
Dende nodded, "Yes."  
  
The door opened and in stepped Gohan followed by the smaller yet very accurate replica of his father, Goten.  
  
Following Goten was a small boy with purplish hair, Trunks and behind him came Vegitta.  
  
Dende sat up; "Ah they've made it, good."  
  
"Good then you can tell us what you've been NOT telling us about for the past two hours, " came a voice from up the stairs.  
  
All heads turned to see an old mad with glasses and a giant turtle shell strapped to his aging back coming down the stairs. Halfway down the man stumbled and tripped to the ground landing in a heap.  
  
Krillin rushed forward, "Master Roshi are you alright?"  
  
Master Roshi nodded and grinned wide, "I'm just find! That was just what these old bones needed!"  
  
The group groaned ("Oh shut up!" from Roshi)  
  
Gohan sat down before Dende, "What's the matter old friend?"  
  
Dende sighed and the whole group sat down to listen, "Well my friends you all know that many years ago my home planet was attacked by a tyrant named Freiza."  
  
The group nodded each thinking of their own memories of the struggle with Freiza.  
  
"Then only a few years ago it was attacked again by Cooler. Goku also destroyed him," Dende continued.  
  
Vegetta cleared his throat.  
  
"Ah yes with Vegetta's help of course," Dende said.  
  
Vegetta nodded.  
  
"Anyway just about six days ago I received word that New Namek was yet again being terrorized."  
  
Vegetta perked up quickly, "Not Freiza again?"  
  
Dende shook his head, "No. I don't think so. Even Freiza could not have caused the damage I have felt. I have felt entire cities disappear within seconds."  
  
Krillin threw the whole group a look of worry, but Dende ignored it.  
  
"Five days ago Goku took the capsule podd that Bulma's father has been working on. When Goku arrived I noticed that it completely disappeared. I don't know where Goku is but whatever attacked New Namek is heading towards earth." Dende continued.  
  
Piccolo nodded, "Yes that's what I felt during my meditation."  
  
Gohan spoke for the first time, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Vegetta chuckled, "It's simple. We simple train until this mysterious invader arrives."  
  
Krillin winced, "I hate to say it but I think Vegetta's right. We don't know the strength of this guy. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm not sure I'm ready for anything like this."  
  
"What do you mean Krillin? You've actually trained more than MY dad!" Trunks said with an approving look at Krillin.  
  
Vegetta snarled underneath his breath but only Dende and Piccolo heard it.  
  
Dende looked at Krillin, "Krillin you and Goten and Trunks go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train. Gohan you and Vegetta find someplace to train. I don't care where."  
  
Vegetta looked sharply at Dende, "Who died and made you Prince of Saiyans?"  
  
"Vegetta calm down. Let's just hear what Dende has to say. It might be better then whatever you're thinking." Gohan said quietly to Vegetta.  
  
Vegetta rolled his eyes, "Lets go."  
  
Dende smiled, "Thank you everyone."  
  
Piccolo watched as the group stood and left the house. All but the exception of Goten who stopped at the door with a, "Where's my daddy?" then left.  
  
*______________________________________________________________________*  
  
Well another chapter done! Review me if you like the idea of that list for Rowol. Thanks for the reviews guys! (And girls) -Rowol 


	12. Chapter 12: Prepreations

Well then it seems that you guys want another chapter! Let's hope we actually get something done in this one. I'd like to thank Chibi Mirai Gohan and and for their reviews. Anyway here is chapter 12!  
  
Chapter 12: Prepreations.  
  
Rowol sat searching and searching in his head. He had long since left his outer senses and was fully searching the inside of his head. Passing over each strand of ki and each portion of stored energy he searched for something he had not yet tapped.  
  
He had been sitting for at least a day searching for his hidden powers and he hadn't found anything. He was about to return to the outer world when something strengthened inside him. He felt something deep inside his body swell as if he had a wound getting infected. He lightly touched the power and felt it's absolute immensity. He knew he had just multiplied his power several times.  
  
Rowol opened his eyes and found the Old Kai looking at him, "I see you've found it." He said.  
  
Rowol nodded.  
  
Old Kai raised a finger in warning, "This is good but, this power will be unlike anything you have ever used or even felt. You must learn to control it before you can attack this Glack person."  
  
Again Rowol just nodded.  
  
"Good," the Old Kai said, "Now let's go check on your friend."  
  
* * * *  
  
Glacier brought up the onboard computer in Goku's ship, after looking through starcharts for an hour he found what he was looking for. He would be reaching earth in eighteen hours.  
  
"Ha." He said, "I know that they won't be there yet. I'll have destroyed earth soon and then I can get my revenge on that fool who attacked me earlier."  
  
Glacier rubbed his heavily bruised cheek, "His destruction will be short and sweet." * * * *  
  
Gohan backed up and parried four blows thrown by Vegetta. Throwing a few attacks of his own then unleashing a viscous ki blast Vegetta fell back and stared up at Gohan.  
  
"You are stronger then before," Vegetta said quietly.  
  
Gohan smiled slightly, "Thanks Vegetta."  
  
Vegetta launched forward throwing several kicks and three punches, Gohan blocked the kicks but the punches landed.  
  
Gohan fell downward but gripped his ki again and slowed to a top in mid air. Vegetta hovered above then began throwing wave upon wave of ki bombs. Gohan put his shoulder to the blasts and his hands cupped at his side. Focusing highly concentrated ki waves between his hands he felt the power of his attack grow.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Gohan shouted throwing his hands towards Vegetta. The blast traveled through the ki blasts raining down and Vegetta, too preoccupied to notice the attack until it was too late, tried to swerve left. The attack hit straight on the explosion was blinding and Gohan covered his eyes. When the light cleared Vegetta was gone. Gohan's eyes widened as he searched for Vegetta. He couldn't see Vegetta anywhere.  
  
Three seconds passed until Gohan finally felt Vegetta's energy. Looking down the grumpy saiyan was emerging from a pile of rock.  
  
"You should have hit me harder, " he said grinning "That won't even wake me up!"  
  
The saiyan launched himself into the sky and before Gohan could react Vegetta had powered up to Super saiyan level 2 and hit Gohan right in the jaw.  
  
Gohan flew out of sight but was back in a flash, "Oh I didn't realize it was THAT kind of fight."  
  
Placing his arms at his sides, Gohan clenched energy from deep inside his body and let it flow through him. The ki took over his body and his hair turned golden his eyes blue and his whole body grew in size.  
  
Vegetta retracted to his fighting stance, "That's more like it!"  
  
The two saiyans met in mid-air trading blows and there energy could be felt throughout the entire planet. Little did they know it also traveled into space...  
  
*_______________________________________________________________*  
  
I know it's short and I apologize! I've just been frantically been trying to get his up! I hope you enjoyed it new chappie soon I hope! 


	13. Chapter 13: Return to earth

Sorry last chappie was so short so hopefully this will make up for it. Here we go!  
Chapter 13: Return to earth.  
  
Glacier stared at his viewscreen mystified by what he felt on the planet earth. He couldn't believe the energy waves coming from earth, he didn't think anyone on earth could be projecting waves to the point where he was.  
  
He shrugged of the lurking doubt in his head. He was able to defeat Goku the strongest saiyan alive. He could destroy anybody on earth. Again he resumed pacing ignoring the invisible waves pounding his head.  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku walked lightly around the room. He didn't go to fast but he didn't go to slow either he simply traveled the fastest speed possible. His strength was returning faster now and he could feel how his ki was reforming.  
  
Supreme Kai entered the room followed by Rowol. Goku looked at both and smiled, "Hey guys! Ready to go?"  
  
Rowol nodded, "Yeah. I'm ready."  
  
Supreme Kai stood up straight, "Goku you don't think that your going too!?"  
  
It wasn't a question it was a demand, but Goku obviously missed it.  
  
"Well yeah! I'm not going to miss Rowol beating on Glacier," he said grinning at Rowol.  
  
Rowol bowed his head, "I think you overestimate my abilities Goku. Even at my present state I don't have the power to defeat Glacier."  
  
"Goku you cannot go you must stay to finish recovering," Supreme Kai cut in ignoring Goku.  
  
"I'm not staying Supreme Kai I need to go and finish training Rowol," Goku said.  
  
Rowol started, "What train me?? Goku we haven't got time! We have little more than a day before Glacier reaches earth if what you have said about the capsule's speed is true."  
  
Goku chuckled, "Relax Rowol I have the perfect place to train you."  
  
* * * *  
  
Kubito stared at Goku, Rowol and Supreme Kai coming out of the building before he flew down to the entrance.  
  
"Master, Goku is certainly not going too?" he asked.  
  
Supreme Kai looked at Kubito in irritation, "That's exactly what I said. Goku however seems to believe himself capable of returning to earth."  
  
Kubito nodded his disapproval at this, "I agree but we know from our present dealings with saiyans that it is not easy to change their minds."  
  
Goku nodded, "Alright lets go!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Dende watched Piccolo train with Krillin. Both fighters zoomed through the sky shooting at each other with ki blasts and throwing punches at each other.  
  
Occasionally Dende would shout an idea or a reminder but he liked to remain quiet and watch the two battle. Dende never was much of a fighter he had stuck to healing and regenerating ever since he was young on the original Namek. While the other Namekian children would spar and practice shooting targets, Dende could always be found tending to his own gardens or helping out at hospitals.  
  
Now though Dende slightly regretted this decision, but there was nothing he could do. Ever since the evil power from planet New Namek had disappeared his power had returned and he was helping with all he could to prepare for Glacier's arrival.  
  
The Z fighters had agreed not to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber only because they had no idea of Glacier's sensing abilities and they did not want him to sense them disappearing and reappearing around the world.  
  
Krillin landed and Piccolo behind him beside Dende starting him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Whew that was a good battle Piccolo!" Krillin said wiping sweat from his brow "Though a lot easier then it would have been a year ago, I must be getting stronger!"  
  
The stern Namek actually smiled, "Yes Krillin your powers are improving."  
  
"Well if you two are finished maybe a nice healing could do you some good?" Dende asked.  
  
Krillin nodded, "That would be great!"  
  
Dende held out both hands and orange waves of ki washed over both fighters. Probing the wounds Dende felt them heal and both fighters looked great.  
  
"Thanks Dende!" Krillin said.  
  
Piccolo nodded his thanks as well.  
  
"You too better be going I have to get back to the lookout" Dende said and took off in the sky.  
  
Moments later Krillin and Piccolo left as well.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rowol felt his atoms rearrange and a white room came before his eyes. For a moment he had though they had gone to the wrong place. Staring around he saw nothing but whiteness as far as the eye could see.  
  
Looking to his left he saw Goku look around too. He however seemed to know exactly where they were.  
  
"Yep this is the place!" he said turning to Supreme Kai and Kubito.  
  
Rowol stared at Goku in disbelief, "What this is earth? We're fighting to save.. This?????"  
  
Goku laughed, "No of course not! This is The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"  
  
Rowol stared, "What?"  
  
Supreme Kai stepped forward, "We'd better go. Kubito."  
  
Rowol looked to Kubito, "I have a gift for each of you."  
  
There was a flash and Rowol looked down in his body. His clothes had changed in an instant. He know wore a blue fighting garb similar to Goku's but his shirt under his main garb top was dark blue and the main garb was a lighter blue. Goku was simply in his usual orange garb.  
  
Goku nodded at the two Kai's, "Thank you.".'  
  
The two nodded and disappeared.  
  
Rowol sat down on the ground, "Goku I need an explanation what is this Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"  
  
Goku nodded quietly and sat down, "Yes well to put it simply hundreds of years ago a Namek came to earth and set up a building in the sky called a Lookout. The Namek called himself The Guardian of Earth. He set up the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the strongest people on earth to find. It wasn't until several years ago that I found it. The chamber door," Goku pointed to a door Rowol hadn't noticed to their left" that leads to another demension this demension slows down time greatly. A day any where else is a year here."+  
  
Rowol only new of days and weeks and years because when he was eight the fleet had landed on a planet that used those measuring terms.  
  
"So if it lasts a year do we get older??" he asked.  
  
Goku shook his head, "You would have two years ago. You see about a year and a half ago this guy named Majin Buu attacked earth and began to destroy all it's cities. I was finally able to destroy him but in the process he destroyed the look out. And the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When he wished it back with the dragon balls," Rowol nodded again Goku had explained about the dragon balls on New Namek, "we gave it new powers. It is now invincible the door is invincible and we can come in as many times as we need with out getting old. The only problem is, is that we forgot to make the lookout invincible."  
  
Rowol stared wide-eye at Goku, "O-ok."  
  
Goku shook his head, "But you don't need to worry about all that I brought you here to teach you some techniques. Your's seem a bit rusty."  
  
Rowol stood hands clenched by his side, "Let's get started."  
  
Goku nodded, "Right. The first technique is called the Kamehameha..."  
*__________________________________*  
  
Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this up. Hope fully next chapter within a week. 


	14. Chapter 14: Time Chamber Sparring

Here we go yet again with chapter 14! It is very short but I wanted to get it up soon so here it is!  
Chapter 14: Time Chamber Sparring.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Rowol shouted throwing his hands forward. The blast of orange energy fizzled and died within Rowol's outstretched palms.  
  
"No no," Goku said exasperatedly, "Concentrate on the potency of the blast not the effect."  
  
Rowol sat down hard, "Go we've been at this for three months."  
  
Goku nodded thoughtfully, "And I think we're learning something."  
  
Rowol looked at Goku exasperatedly, "What that I'm not strong enough to learn these techniques?"  
  
Goku shook his head, "No not at all. You are easily strong enough to learn the attacks but it is something else. something deep within you. I believe now what was said in the Otherworld."  
  
Rowol stared at Goku, "What? What did you hear?"  
  
Goku sat back and started, "About eight and a half years ago we fought a guy called Cell. He was a creature made by a nefarious scientist named Dr. Gero. Cell's makeup had the actual genetic genes of all the most powerful fighters in the universe."  
  
"Cell came to earth from the future, as did three creatures called Androids, also made by Dr. Gero. Their names were sixteen, seventeen and, eighteen. Cell arrived on earth and immediately set out to "Absorb" the androids. Cell had the ability to suck people through his tail to gain their strength and abilities. Finally he had absorbed enough energy to become his perfect form a form of pure power."  
  
"Cell called us, me and my friends, to a arena he had made to participate in what he called "The Cell Games!". Naturally with the earth on the brink of destruction we agreed and set out at once."  
  
"During the games I was killed stopping Cell from blowing up the world. Later my son Gohan defeated him. After dying I was sent to the other world and participated in a tournament called the other world tournament-"  
  
"Wait a minute, "Rowol interrupted, "What is this otherworld?"  
  
"The place where you go if you die," Goku said, "But that's not the point. In the last match of the tournament I fought a guy named Pikkon. We tied due to the fact that we both touched outside of the ring. I went with Pikkon after the tournament to visit some of his people."  
  
"While I was there I met a race called the Metamareez. Talking with both races they told me about something ki alignment. Ki alignment is the way you use ki. You were born the way you are born. You as I have noticed seem too special in ki attacks. There is definitely strength but you definitely meant for ki attacks. As the Kamehameha is an attack used more by physical fighters you are most likely not able to use it." Goku finished.  
  
Rowol nodded thoughtfully.  
  
Goku seemed to perk up, "Now that I think about it, what was the technique you used right before you hit Glacier?"  
  
Rowol took a moment to try to remember, "Hmm, I think it was, oh yes! The Kao-shin."  
  
Goku snapped his fingers, "That's it! I know a technique called the Kao-ken. There must be several types of Kao techniques that raise abilities."  
  
Rowol wasn't as easily decided, "I don't know Goku. Are you saying that throughout the universe people know these Kao-attacks?"  
  
Goku shrugged, "It's very possible. What does yours do?"  
  
Rowol looked up at the white ceiling pondering the answer, "Well now that I think about it I believe it raises ki greatly and strength slightly."  
  
Goku nodded, "Can I see it?"  
  
Rowol shrugged again, "Sure."  
  
Leaping up Rowol stood in front on Goku, "Alright here we go."  
  
Rowol reached deep within his pool of ki energy and clutched it. The power ran throughout his body he knew the attack he could feel its power. He said, "Kao-Shin!"  
  
Then he transferred the power from just inside of him to the rest of his body. Blue flames erupted around his entire frame building and building his inner power.  
  
Goku watched the entire transform then stood up, he placed his hands at his sides then cried, "Kao-ken!". Red flame erupted around Goku.  
  
Rowol was so surprised that he almost let go of his Kao-Shin form.  
  
"Goku!" he said, "How on earth???".  
  
Goku seemed just as surprised as Rowol was, "I don't know I just seemed impressed to do it. It seems as though my power has come back! In fact I feel stronger then I did before."  
  
Rowol smiled, "Great want to fight?"  
  
Goku smiled too, "All right let's go."  
  
Goku jumped into the air and launched three large blasts of orange ki energy at Rowol. Rowol dived left and threw a handful of ki in return.  
  
Goku dived and Rowol met him in mid-air Rowol threw three punches and swerving left blocked four punches and two kicks from Goku.  
  
Flipping left Rowol turned and caught Goku by surprise but the old saiyan's reflexes didn't fail him as he somersaulted sideways in the air and caught Rowol in the side of his head with a quick kick.  
  
Rowol fell to the floor and Goku landed over him. Without missing a beat Rowol came up to one knee and buried his fist into Goku's stomach. Goku hunched over coughing Rowol flipped over Goku and brought his leg into a kick on top of Goku's hunched back.  
  
Goku hit the floor then rolled left onto both feet, "Wow (pant pant) your pretty strong Rowol but I'm a long way from being done!" he said.  
  
Goku disappeared. Rowol stared Goku had just disappeared in thin air. He stared around the white room unable to pinpoint his location. A sudden pain hit Rowol's abdomen and he fell backwards.  
  
Goku stood across the room his hands outstretched. Rowol hit the floor laid on its cold surface for a moment, "How'd you do that?" he asked bewildered.  
  
Goku smiled, "I think I'm at my full power again."  
Yeah I know it's short but like I said I wanted to get it up. New chapter up soon!  
  
-Rowol 


	15. Chapter 16: The Arrival of Glacier

New Chapter! I would like to thank and everyone else for their reviews. I hope this chapter will be good. Here we go!  
  
Chapter 16: The arrival of Glacier.  
  
Glacier stared at the planet of earth through his view screen. It's blue oceans and white clouds swirled across the blue and brown format. Glacier keyed in the commands for landing and the craft sped forward.  
  
Glacier stood by the door and did not move slightly to either side. The ship landed into an ocean and bobbed up and down slowly. He opened the door and peered outside.  
  
* * * * Goku stared at Rowol. It had been eight months since the time that he had mysteriously ripped the mechanical devices from his hands and crushed them. The floor of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was still stained with the blood from the incident.  
  
After he had crushed the devices Rowol had stood for several minutes breathing heavily then had walked to the pantry and wrapped rags around his bleeding hands. Every since Rowol had trained. Silently and persistently he had practiced his ki powers and Goku was to say the least impressed.  
  
Rowol fired blasts of incredible power across the time chamber. Each one more powerful then the last. Then after a while Goku noticed a pattern and figured that Rowol was creating his own techniques and attacks.  
  
Goku's own training did not stop in any sense however. He continued just as much as Rowol. He too felt his power rise. Now he had but a month left in the chamber before their year was up and he decided that this was going to become the best.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan stared into the opening of the spacecraft. A figure lined the inside and slowly floated into the air.  
  
"F-freiza!" Piccolo gasped.  
  
Vegetta stared at Freiza in amazement and Krillin backed off slowly. Eighteen simply stared with no expression and Gohan and Trunks also stared with confusion.  
  
"Freiza?" Trunks asked, in a tone of condensation.  
  
"No. My name is not Freiza. Too bad for all of you, my name is Glacier," The figure said.  
  
Gohan grimaced, "What have you done with my dad?"  
  
Everyone now stared behind at Glacier now at the still bobbing ship. There was no mistaking it. It was definitely Goku's pod.  
  
Dende looked down, "That is it then. He has fallen."  
  
Goten's eyes welled up with tears, "What?? My dad!? NO!!" he shouted and instantly powered up to Super Saiyan.  
  
Trunks seemed to agree with Goten, and also powered up, "Let's make this creep wish he never met Goku, Goten."  
  
Goten wiped away his tears and stared at Glacier in hatred and malice, "You will pay."  
  
Both boys stood in mid air arms outstretched, then taking three steps towards each other the moved their arms and finally ended the dance crouched with their fingers together of the opposite person.  
  
"Fuussion-ha!" they shouted.  
  
There was a bright light and instantly a single golden haired kid stood in front of Glacier.  
  
Glacier stared at the fusion, "How do you know.? Hmm never mind, it does not matter. You are but a boy."  
  
Gotenks smiled, "We will make you pay."  
  
Gohan put his arms to his sides and clenched his inner ki instantly transforming to a Super Saiyan as well, "I'm with Gotenks."  
  
Vegetta smiled and went Super Saiyan 2, "Agreed."  
  
Glacier stood in front of the super saiyans with a mixed expression on his face, "You cannot defeat me!" he shouted and lunged forward.  
  
Gotenks was the first to meet him. There before he threw the first punch his hair lengthened to his feet, his eyes turned green, and his eyebrows disappeared. He had gone Super Saiyan 3. Glacier obviously caught by surprise was hit hard in the stomach was driven back by the force of Gotenks' punk.  
  
Gotenks then materialized behind Glacier's moving body and struck him in the lower back. Glacier plowed into the ocean creating a gigantic splash.  
  
Gotenks driven by anger put both hands in the air and said, "Power Blast!" A gigantic red energy ball appeared and he sent it through the ocean waters. There was an explosion and a wall of water rocketed upward.  
  
Gotenks still did not stop he plunged headfirst into the depths and came up plummeting Glacier with punches and kicks.  
  
Gohan noticed that Glacier had obviously been hit with the full force of Gotenks' Power Blast. His arm was broken and he had burns all over is body.  
  
Gotenks attack was relentless, until finally he had knocked Glacier against Goku's ship and it rolled over several times. Glacier lay face down against the metal of the craft and seven golden objects floated down in the depths of the ocean.  
  
Glacier rolled to one knee and said softly, "You are indeed strong, but you will pay for that." Then standing he cried, "Hioersrh! Dragon come forth to grant my wish!"  
  
Dende froze, "Oh no!" he cried as the skies turned black, "Glacier knows the new password to the balls!"  
  
Gohan turned quickly, "What?? How?"  
  
A dragon exploded from under the ocean, "What is your wish?" he said in a deep voice.  
  
Dende moved forward to cry out another wish to stop the dragon but Glacier was too quick, "Dragon revive my father and brothers! Greater and more powerful then before!"  
  
The dragon's eye's glowed, "It has been done." He said and disappeared.  
  
All seven dragon balls ascended out of the depths of the ocean then exploded outward away in different directions.  
  
Three figures appeared in mid air besides Glacier. The Z fighters recognized all of them King Cold, Freiza and Cooler.  
  
"Brother you have revived us! In fact we are stronger then before, " Freiza said.  
  
Glacier nodded and smirked, "No time for talk now. We must destroy these pests."  
  
Cooler turned and grinned, "Indeed."  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku slept soundlessly within the time chamber. Suddenly the white light was blocked and he stirred and opened his eyes to see Rowol standing over him.  
  
"It is time." He said and opened the door to the outside world.  
  
Goku stood and followed him out onto the lookout. Instantly a enormous energy meet their minds, "Glacier's arrived." Goku said.  
  
*______________________________________________________________________* Thanks for reading everybody! Now the story really starts to get good! 


	16. Chapter 17: Battalion

Ah chapter 17! I apologize about last chapter's prologue I meant to thank, ss4rycol and Chibi Mirai Gogeta and agent182 for their posts. Anyway on to chapter 17!  
  
Chapter 17: Battalion  
  
Gotenks, Vegetta and Gohan stared at the resurrected forms of Freiza, Cooler and King Cold deciding which to attack first.  
  
"You won't have to bother fighting us," Freiza said "You have no way of winning our family fights best when we are united."  
  
"Plus with the added power that Glacier has provided," Cooler added, "We are much stronger than any of you."  
  
Gohan smiled grimly, "I'd like to test that theory."  
  
Cooler floated down to eye level with Gohan, "Be my guest."  
  
Gohan exploded forward with a punch to Coolers abdomen, then swung a kick around and landed it squarely against Cooler's shoulder. He threw punch after punch and kick after kick for fifteen minutes, then backed away panting.  
  
Cooler stood unharmed and unscratched, "You insolent saiyan. Do you think that a few punches can hurt me now that I am back???"  
  
Gohan stared at Cooler calmly, "Yes."  
  
Freiza floated forward, "Don't hog all the fun Cooler! Full spread battalion attack!"  
  
All four family members attacked at the same time. At the exact time they moved into a side by side position and swooped punching and kicking. Vegetta, Gohan and Gotenks barely had time to react before they had all received several blows to the head, neck and back.  
  
Gotenks floated down slowly rubbing his cheek, "Full spread battalion attack? What kind of technique is that? Can't you come up anything better than that?"  
  
Freiza stared at Gotenks, "How dare you insult us! I will destroy you myself!"  
  
Gotenks shifted position and floated in a ready stance, "I have a few new techniques up my sleeve!"  
  
Gotenks extended one arm and blue ki energy crackled on his palm. He began to revolve on the spot, slowly and first but getting faster and faster. Finally a ring of blue ki that was about two feet high surrounded Gotenks.  
  
"Super ki wheel attack!" Gotenks shouted rushing forward.  
  
Freiza stared at the oncoming super saiyan and chuckled he hadn't the slightest clue what he was doing but he flew upward dodging the attack.  
  
Gotenks seemed to expect this for the ki wheel seemed to ricochet in mid air and start upwards at Freiza.  
  
Freiza taken by surprise was unable to move as Gotenks plowed through him and again changed directions, he flew back and forth ramming in to Freiza.  
  
None of Freiza's brothers came to his aid though they were all much too busy to do anything of the sort. Vegetta was grappling with Glacier trying to catch him off guard and hit him with his Final Flash attack. Gohan was single handedly battling Cooler and King Cold, and seemed to be doing well.  
  
"You'll never win Glacier!" Vegetta spat attempting to trip him in mid air, "I know I'm stronger then you!"  
  
Glacier chuckled and sidestepped Vegetta's clumsy attack and back handed him across the face, "You ape, you cannot possibly defeat me! Even Goku could not beat me!"  
  
Vegetta fell down twenty feet before pulling out of the fall, "That was the weakest blow I've ever taken! You are not strong you nothing but a talker, now, I will shut that insolent mouth of yours!"  
  
Vegetta exploded upwards and began to pummel Glacier with blows from head to foot. Punch, punch, kick, dodge, kick, kick, punch, Vegetta did not stop until Glacier began to fall limply towards the ground.  
  
"Hmph, he wasn't that strong, " Vegetta grunted and turned to start off in the other direction to assist Krillin with King Cold when a blast of energy hit him in the back of the head.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan watched Vegetta fall to the ground and turned left trying to dodge blows from Cooler and King Cold, Krillin had disappeared completely.  
  
Gohan dodged left and swiftly kicked Cooler in the side of the head. King Cold countered and nailed Gohan in the stomach. Gohan cried out and hunched over for a split-second. That split-second was all Cooler needed, he whipped his tail around and spun Gohan in mid-air. Then brought his foot down on Gohan's back sending him plummeting toward the ground. Gohan hit and created a gigantic crater.  
  
Cooler floated above Gohan and put a hand up in the air, instantly and energy ball the size of a basketball appeared and Cooler looked down.  
  
"You will die now Gohan son of Goku. I wish you a better chance in the otherworld," he said.  
  
Just as Cooler was going to bring his arm down a gigantic disk of orange energy raced from a canyon underneath Cooler and severed his arm completely. Krillin raced out from the canyon and caught the energy bomb that fell when Cooler's arm had been chopped of and flung it at Cooler and King Cold.  
  
The bomb exploded and Cooler and King Cold scattered in different directions. Krillin to this moment in the break of the fighting to float down and kneel beside Gohan.  
  
"Gohan are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Gohan's eyes opened slowly and he smiled weakly, "Hey Krillin. * Groan * I thought you had left."  
  
Krillin grinned, "No way!" then he glanced nervously behind him, "I spent the entire time down in that canyon powering up that Destructo Disk. I just had to find a good time to use it."  
  
Krillin pointed himself upwards and took off again, as Gohan thought, "Wow. He really has gotten stronger since we fought Majin Buu. Its amazing what Eighteen has done. what a moment. Where is Eighteen?"  
  
Gohan scanned the skyline searching for the presence of Eighteen or Piccolo and found them both battling Glacier. Krillin was busy trying to fend off assault from King Cold and Cooler. Gohan was pleased to see that they both had severe burns from there own energy.  
  
Gotenks was farther away then them all battling Freiza. Of all of the brothers Freiza seemed to receive the largest power boost, as he was putting up a tremendous fight.  
  
Suddenly a cry went up and Gohan turned his head quickly to watch Eighteen fall to the ground clutching her stomach. Piccolo fell beside her badly burned.  
  
Gohan tried to climb to his feet but found he could not move them. Whatever Cooler had hit him with, it had been strong enough to at least temporarily paralyze him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gotenks pushed as hard as he could against Freiza but for some reason he could not seem to throw him off guard. There was a whoosh of air behind him and he felt an elbow hit the base of his skull.  
  
Turning he threw a halfhearted punch at his attacker who turned out to be Glacier and felt himself fall into blackness. It was a long fall but he was out before he hit the ground.  
  
* * * *  
  
Krillin watched Gotenks fall to the ground but quickly took his eyes as he moved to parry a roundhouse kick from Cooler. It took only seconds for Glacier and Freiza to arrive and surround Krillin.  
  
He burst away and flew above all four family members. Above the four murderous stares he watched all four, then Freiza spoke.  
  
"Now you will die, puny human, " he said, "We have stopped what little resistance we met and now you will be destroyed and the earth will soon follow."  
  
Krillin's eyes darkened and he shouted, "No!".  
  
Krillin rushed all four family members and decked Freiza right in his big ugly head. Seconds later a blast of green energy his the side of his body and he fell to the ground.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cooler stayed braced his position after his blow fell. Krillin hit the ground and he looked up at his father and brothers, "Well? Who will blow the earth now?"  
  
Kind Cold put his arm in the air and a green ball appeared above his hand, "All of us I think."  
  
The brother all raised there hands and the bomb grew until it resembled a globe the size of Pluto. All at once the arms were pointed downwards and the bomb flew for the ground.  
  
The bomb was twenty feet from the ground, ten feet, five feet, three feet- BOOM!  
  
The energy ball exploded in mid air and yellow energy crisscrossed the scene. After several minutes the dust cleared and two beings stood on the ground where the bomb HAD been.  
  
"Playtimes over," One said.  
  
*______________________________________________________________________*  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! New chapter up soon! 


	17. Chapter 18: Power Match

Ok here we go Chapter 18 now we get into some good chapters; there will be a lot of surprise in these!  
  
-Rowol *___________________________________________________________________________ _________*  
  
Chapter 18: Power match  
  
Freiza stood in midair staring in fury at the two figures that had suddenly appeared. He knew of course the one who had deflected the bomb and spoken it had been Goku. But standing beside him was another saiyan Freiza had never seen.  
  
Or at least he ASSUMED he was a saiyan. Though Freiza had never seen a saiyan with dark blue hair..  
  
"Ah Goku! You HAVE arrived! Glacier informed us you would not be able to attend this little family reunion!" Freiza called down.  
  
Goku looked up and grinned, "I wouldn't call myself family Freiza. For I'm about to stop you AND your family."  
  
Cooler chuckled softly nursing his severed arm, "Goku, you cannot beat us! Even with one arm I can defeat you. Besides Freiza would NEVER call you family."  
  
Goku looked sharply in his direction, "Is that so? I think he just did! Hmm you are missing an arm! Bet you wish you were revived with the Big Gete Star huh?"  
  
Cooler grimaced at the obvious loss, "What do you care Goku? Besides if the Big Gete would not be able to sustain my current power level."  
  
Goku shrugged, "Hey if you think that you can really fight that well, then I'm sure you MIGHT put up a tough fight."  
  
Freiza shifted his gaze from Goku and Cooler who continued their dispute and turned his attention to the silent warrior beside Goku. His eyes were downcast and he studied the ground.  
  
His hair was a dark blue, and his skin was very pale. His eyes dark brown moved slowly as he examined every rock and slight hill. Every time he breathed his chest moved with fluid motion and his veins popped along his arms that fell loosely at his sides.  
  
Cooler eventually fell silent and began to ignore the belligerent Goku who continued to chatter away.  
  
"Silence!" King Cold commanded sweeping his arm out and stopping with his hand outstretched pointed at Goku.  
  
Goku immediately stopped talking and turned his gaze up at King Cold. His eyes darkened and said, "You had best not attack me Cold."  
  
The old alien stared at Goku in hatred; "You die here and now, ape."  
  
Immediately a bright green ball of energy appeared in King Cold's hands, "You will never live again. For after I have killed you I will kill everybody on this planet until I have found every dragon ball. Then I will wish you away forever!"  
  
Fwoom! The ball of energy exploded from Cold's hand and rocketed towards Goku. Instantly the bomb blew up disintegrating everything surround Goku. All the earth surrounding him cascaded away like an ocean wave. The dust settled and Goku appeared standing on a pedestal of earth, unchanged. He had not even brought his arms up to block the blast.  
  
"Hah!" Goku said, "Is that the best you've got."  
  
King Cold grimaced and he and Glacier swept forward spinning their tails in a wide motion fast enough to cut of an arm, a leg, or even to behead him.  
  
Goku stared at this attack in wonderment; he had never seen anything like this used before. Not taking the time to think about it he leapt into the air dodging the circling forms of King Cold and Glacier.  
  
The two family members moved with precision and speed. They seemed to be reading each other's thoughts rather then their moves. It took little time for them to surround Goku trying to get close enough to whack of an appendage.  
  
Cooler and Freiza joined in now their tails buzzing through the air trying to inch their way toward Goku.  
  
Goku dived down dodging Kind Cold but meeting Freiza he felt a sudden breeze and knew that Cooler had just cut through the back of his shirt. He turned to try to defend but now Glacier was attacking his flank.  
  
Without anywhere to move Goku attempted to hit all four aliens with ki blasts. The orange balls weren't much of a threat, as they were thrown away by the fast moving tails.  
  
Goku only saw four tails closing in from all sides it appeared as though one of the aliens was using a localized ki blast to keep the top and bottom closed off. He knew he was going to die but he decided he was going to take one with him.  
  
Just as the four family members were closing in a thought struck Goku. A thought that made him almost slap himself in stupidity. He cupped both hands by his side and began to extract his inner energy, concentrating in-between his hands.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted and suddenly disappeared.  
  
The four aliens stared at the empty space where Goku had been completely dumbfounded. They had only a split second to wonder where he had disappeared to before an explosion of orange ki exploded in the middle of them blasting them off in different directions.  
  
Rowol floated beneath him surveying the surrounding area, "Well Goku that was an interesting attack."  
  
Goku grinned, "Yeah I used it against Cell first. Though I must admit with the four of them it really-"  
  
BOOM  
  
A blast the size of the moon exploded around them Goku barely had time to bring up his arms to attempt to block the blast. Goku landed on the ground and looked up to find Cooler above them.  
  
"You should remember Goku, how fast I build up energy, now though it is much faster, " he said mockingly.  
  
Goku grimaced and flexed his muscles attempting to make them flex past their natural capability by doing this he automatically triggered his super saiyan form and his power exploded around him. Dust billowed away from him in clouds and he shot into the air, attacking Glacier. He punched and kicked with such fury that cooler couldn't react and was forced away, Goku turned as Freiza raced up and swiped at his head with a swift kick. Freiza anticipated the blow and dodged backwards. King Cold came up from behind hoping to deliver a surprise attack but Goku sensed his energy and flew up just as Cold accidentally nailed Freiza in the stomach.  
  
Freiza fell back clutching his abdomen, and Glacier enraged by this trick finally showed up. He shot off toward Goku, and Goku did the same, they were headed towards each other as fast as they could go, and just as Glacier was to reach Goku, a brilliant beam of bright blue energy shot through the air and cut straight through Glacier.  
  
Goku brought his energy full front came to a screeching stop. Goku looked down and found Rowol an arm outstretched, hand smoking.  
  
"It's about time you joined, Rowol!" he called down.  
  
"I was just waiting for my moment, Goku, just waiting for my moment," he shouted back.  
  
Rowol had no more time to talk however, as Freiza flew up to attack him and caught his younger brother. He set him on the ground, and looked up anger burning in his eyes then took off across the ground at him.  
  
Rowol jumped back his hair turning bright blue, and he flipped over catching Freiza under the chin with his leg. Freiza flew up in the air and Goku came down and slammed his chest with both hands. Freiza fell to the ground in a bloody and broken mess.  
  
Cooler and King Cold finally showed up and hovered fifty feet away from Goku and Rowol staring at the mess of their brothers.  
  
"Father," Cooler said leaning close to King Cold, "What are we going to do? Even with the new powers that Glacier provided we cannot defeat those two."  
  
King Cold looked thoughtful, "Do you remember when all three of you were young? I had just begun to teach you to fight. In the early days when you were all still weak and I wasn't there we all learned a technique that would combine our powers to make a greater force."  
  
Cooler took a moment to remember, "Do you mean the-"  
  
"Yes" Cold said cutting him off "There is no way they could possibly stop us."  
  
Cooler's face went impassive, "But, how could we hope to get close enough to perform the maneuver?"  
  
Cold smiled menacingly, " Trust me, I know Goku I think we can pull it off."  
  
*________________________________________________________________* Oh no! What's gonna happen? Stay tune for the next chapter! 


End file.
